Posse:The Hellhounds (Hh)
|||(Underconstruction!)||| The West Elizabeth Shadow Wolves (Shadow Wolves) are a renowned eco-terrorist humanitarian guerilla insurgent group. Caesar's Legion is an autocratic, ultra-reactionary, utilitarian slaver society based on that of the old Roman Empire, founded in 2247 by Caesar and Joshua Graham, and led by Caesar since that time. Its legionaries are a well-organized, culturally insular fighting force that, as of 2281, mainly operate east of the Colorado River and the Grand Canyon, in the former state of Arizona. Their capital is the city of Flagstaff. The Caesar's Legion is comprised mostly of reconditioned tribals and their descendants. The Legion's symbol is a golden bull on a red field which is derived from Julius Caesar's standard for the [[Wikipedia:Legio X Gemina|Tenth Twin Legion]]. Background Edward Swallow and fellow Follower of the Apocalypse Bill Calhoun along with seven other members were sent east to study tribal languages. Along the way, they met a new canaanite missionary named Joshua Graham, who was a specialist in tribal dialects. However, not long after meeting up with Graham, all ten were captured by the Blackfoot tribe and held for ransom. At the time, the tribe was at war with seven other tribes, a war they were inevitably going to lose. Unwilling to be destroyed along with them, and against the wishes of his companions, Sallow chose to use his knowledge to train the Blackfoot tribe in the art of warfare after witnessing their lack of knowledge firsthand. He showed them how to clean and maintain guns, operate with small unit tactics, create their own explosives, and strike at their weakest enemies first, using the strategy of divide et impera - divide and conquer. He quickly impressed them enough that he was made their leader and took the name "Caesar". He also introduced the concept of total war to the tribes around them. They defeated the weakest of their enemies first, the Ridgers. Once they had been conquered, Caesar ordered every man, woman and child put to death. When they confronted the next tribe, the Kaibabs, they brought an emissary back to view the carnage. Caesar knew that though the tribes had always fought each other via occasional skirmishes, he considered them to only be "playing at war". The concept of total war was an entirely new, and terrifying, facet to his strategy that they had never confronted before and would form the core of the Legion's tactics and outlook. Eventually, all seven tribes were either destroyed or incorporated in what became known as the Legion. Caesar and Joshua Graham, now known as "the Malpais Legate", used the power base they established to attack and press more tribes into the Legion. For decades, they fought and absorbed lesser tribes, erasing tribal identities and shaping them into a massive, fanatically loyal army that, in Caesar's eyes, embodied the concept of perfect post-nuclear society. By 2271, the Legion had conquered 86 tribes and become by far the largest and most dangerous organization east of the Colorado. They clashed with the Desert Rangers in Arizona and nearly crushed them before the Desert Rangers were integrated into the NCR. In 2277, as a sign of their growing power, the Legion advanced westward toward New Vegas and created what would become their main base in the Mojave Wasteland: Fortification Hill. It is in the Mojave that they made first contact with the New California Republic. The Republic would have the dubious distinction of being recognized by Caesar as a worthy opponent. Under the command of the Malpais Legate, Legion forces marched against the NCR garrison at Hoover Dam, in an attempt to take the strategic asset and river crossing. In what became known as the First Battle of Hoover Dam, the Malpais Legate initially had the upper hand. The Legate was able to push the NCR defenders back and lead his forces over the dam. Lead elements of the NCR, including members of the 1st Recon Battalion and NCR Rangers, executed a tactical retreat west across the dam and into Boulder City, all the while using their marksmanship prowess to kill the Legion officers (primarily centurions, and decanii). The Legate, unable to adapt his strategies in combat or see the deception unfolding in front of him, chose to order his legionaries to push the rangers, not knowing the NCR had booby-trapped Boulder City, packing C4 along their line of retreat and within the city itself, and drawing the Legion into a trap. When the Legion forces entered the city, the NCR detonated the explosives and inflicted severe casualties among the Legion forces, crippling their offensive. The NCR forces then counter-attacked, pushing back and eventually routing the Legion forces who fled east back over the dam. Caesar, angered at the failure of his Legate, made an example of him. The Praetorian Guard covered the Legate in pitch, set him on fire, and cast him into the depths of the Grand Canyon. Caesar forbade mention of his name, and now he is spoken of only in hushed whispers by the lowest Legionaries and slaves; they call him the Burned Man. By 2281, Caesar's Legion has re-established its power in the west, rebuilt its army, and has slowly encroached on the city of New Vegas. They continue to contest NCR over all of the region, destroying several NCR bases such as Ranger Station Charlie and Camp Searchlight, overrunning the NCR town of Nelson, and creating unease and terror across the region. Sometime before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the Caesar's Legion has conquered a new tribe under the command of centurion Gaius Magnus, bringing the number to 87. Society This horde of cruel, yet highly disciplined slavers has spread across the southwest like an all-consuming flame. Founded by a fallen member of the Followers of the Apocalypse, Caesar's Legion is effectively an enormous, conscripted slave army. As Caesar conquers the peoples of the wasteland, he strips them of their tribal identities and turns their young men into ruthless legionaries and women into breeding stock. They are well organized, moving and attacking in large packs, and deliberately commit atrocities to terrorize those who might dare oppose them. The ideology of the society is based on the idea that, due to the weakness of humankind brought about by the atomic bombs, the chance now exists to unite the world under one flag. By using brutal and militaristic tactics, the Legion can take advantage of the weakness of the world to create one united society, and Caesar claims that the atomic bombs were sent by the god of war, Mars, for this purpose. This goal is often used by the Legion to justify their tactics and way of life. The main goal of the Legion is to, ultimately, unite humanity. They see democratic societies as tools the rich and powerful used to keep the majority of humanity in a state of constant irresponsibility. By keeping the people addicted to their consumerism, they could effectively drain them of their wealth, while keeping them in a state of being where they could not truly affect anything. This not only partially explains their disdain of alcohol and chemical stimulants, as well as pointless luxuries, it also explains why they see the majority of people as "animals", and are so quick to use violence against them. To them, "animals" are any creature that lives only to survive. Humanity, in their eyes, is defined by the ability to override that fear of death and blind will to survive. By doing so, humans can achieve goals for the betterment of all, and can work towards goals that require their own self-sacrifice. Caesar greatly dislikes democratic societies, especially the NCR, because of their glorification of the wealthy, and not the worthy. In addition, Caesar greatly dislikes sectionalism and consumerism, because he believes they turn humans into "animals", or simple beings that live only for the sake of surviving. Because of the atomic bombs destroying the pre-War societies, Caesar believes that this is his opportunity to unite all humankind under one banner, ushering in an age where each human is judged by their merit, and given power accordingly. Because of this, the NCR and Caesar's Legion are on opposite ends of the spectrum of society. The NCR believe they can use the mercantilist nature of humankind to eventually bring peace to the wastes. While the greedy may rule now, when peace and stability come, the populace will eventually gain more and more power through reform, not unlike the middle class dominated societies of today. Caesar, however, sees that as a curse, not a blessing. In his mind, it will turn humans into simple animals stuck in a constant state of infancy, where they live only to consume and be preyed upon by the greedy that will inevitably rule such a society. While the NCR uses their great wealth to fund research that improves the average life expectancy of their citizens, the Legion believes that their longer life comes at the cost of their humanity and purpose, and entices people to blindly try to extend their lives instead of truly living without fear of death hanging over them. This is why the Legion refuses to use medical sciences, except in rare cases. Because of their greatly different ideas of what true freedom is, the NCR and Legion will undoubtably quarrel with each other until one of them is defeated. The Legion has a very specific code in regards to their people. The men are all expected to serve in the military, and the women are all expected to become wives and care takers. Each gender has it's specific roles, given to them at birth. The reason for this is that Caesar believes he must conquer the world to unite it and free it, and yet by doing so he would have to revert to the very way of life that his enemies live by. Instead of focusing on consumerism and exploitation of the poor, as he believes the NCR does, he uses the above tactic to turn the small number of people under his command into a dedicated army capable of actually standing up to the superior numbers of the NCR. Each person in the Legion has a specific duty given to them at birth, and they train their whole lives to fulfill it. While the NCR may greatly criticize this tactic, it has allowed Caesar to conquer over eighty tribes, each with superior numbers to his own, and to pose a threat to the once undefeatable NCR. Caesar's military is comprised of all able-bodied men in his society, as well as any children they encounter in their conquests. They train these children, alongside their own, to become dedicated legionnaires. The legionnaires themselves are taught to fight to the death for Caesar, and are often very hard to stop because of this. Any adults they meet, however, are killed to prevent any sectionalism in the Legion, and their cultural identities are erased to prevent factions from being formed; tattoos are scraped and burned, families are split apart and mixed breeding is enforced to destroy any old loyalties. The Legion's military is structured after the army of the Roman Empire. The largest unit of organization in Caesar's Legion is the "Cohort", numbering about 480 infantrymen. Cohorts are further divided into "Centuriae", which contrary to their name numbers about 80 men(Accurate to the ancient Roman army as a Centuriae consisted of 80 professional soldiers and 20 noncombatants), and each Centuriae is divided into ten "tent groups" ("Contubernia"), making this the squad level of organization. Raiding parties are of this size (about eight men) and will be led by a Decanus (squad leader). Language Most members of the Legion pronounce Caesar's name /ˈkaisar/. Wastelanders and members of NCR, as well as older Legion members use the Anglicized pronunciation /ˈsiːzər/. Legion members are fastidious about classical Latin pronunciations, such as pronouncing the traditional Roman greeting "ave" (hail) ˈaweː. Soldiers are called "legionaries" (not legionnaires, which is a modern phrase and applied to the ''Légion étrangère''). Those who are liked by the Legion will be called "amicus", Latin for comrade/friend. Religion In 2250, Caesar declared himself the Son of Mars, ordered by the god to conquer all of Earth, and the cult of Mars, as well as Caesar himself is the religion followed by the Legion. Members of the Legion believe that in order to prepare the way for Caesar, Mars cleansed the Earth with fire and it is his son's duty to save the Wasteland from barbarism and chaos. It is not known whether any of the other Roman gods are revered as well. Most members of the Legion, excluding some of the most trusted ones, are oblivious to the fact that the Legion's culture is based on books about ancient Rome - they believe that all of the customs enforced by Caesar were dictated to him by Mars himself. Structure The Legion society is largely hierarchical. Anyone outside its ranks is considered to be Dissolute (lacking in morals), while those that are both outside of it and hostile (usually the NCR and its subjects) are called Profligates (slightly more dissolute). Freshly caught humans are called Captures and are considered the lowest of the low. Their only right is to be tested as a slave. If they do not meet the requirements, they are killed. Slaves are one step above Captures and consist of captured humans unfit for combat duty as a Legionary. They are expected to adhere to the virtues of a slave (Honestas, Industria, Prudentia - honesty, industry, and prudence) and follow their master's orders without questions. They are given a new name and wear rags with a light red X painted over the chest. During the Capture stage, slaves seem to be forced to wear slave collars. Later, when they have been "broken in" and transported deeper into Legion territory, the collars are removed as seen with the slaves at Fortification Hill. Children of slaves are taken from their parents after birth and placed in the care of priestesses, who raise them in keeping with Caesar's doctrine. Physically fit males are chosen to serve as Legionaries. Legionaries are the main fighting force of the Legion and form the bulk of its society. Composed of capable men conscripted into service, Legionaries are expected to demonstrate the height of Roman values. Advancement in ranks is purely merit based - if a Legionary proves himself in combat, he will be promoted. If he doesn't, he'll be lucky to escape with his life. Military The entire Legion military army is led by a Legate, who answers only to the Caesar. In addition to this, the Legion's forces have two special branches, the Frumentarii, who are tasked with infiltration and subterfuge, and the Praetorians, whose sole role is safeguarding the Caesar. A few are also assigned to protect the Legate. Unlike the NCR Army, Legionaries are not organized by rank but by direct combat experience. The most inexperienced of them, recruits (equivalent to pre-Marian Hastati or post-Marian auxiliary skirmishers), wear the simplest of garments and are usually marched in the front line. Survivors of multiple skirmishes can expect to be recognized as prime legionaries and considered for Decanus status, or may simply be marched in the middle of the ranks (equivalent to the pre-Marian Principes). The most experienced of Legionaries, veterans (equivalent to pre-Marian Triarii), make up the rear guard and join battle only if recruits and prime legionaries fail to meet their objectives. This practice is not a matter of rewarding elite soldiers for their service; by allowing the Legion to hold the best warriors in reserve, the practice forces an enemy weakened by previous waves to engage the fiercest Legionaries. The main commanders, centurions and the Legate, are also the deadliest members of the Legion. Unlike their counterparts in the NCR or any other organization, each has reached their rank through their battlefield accomplishments, and their armor reflects that fact - it is made up of trophies taken from defeated enemies. However, they rarely enter the battlefield, as they are few in number and possess valuable leadership skills. The loss of a centurion will likely result in a dramatic loss of unit cohesion. A special post in the Legion military is the Vexillarius (standard-bearer). The standard-bearers carry the sign of the Legion into battle and act as rally points for Legionaries. The discipline of legionaries is absolute. In combat, they obey every order without question and if needed, will gladly sacrifice their lives. The reason for this is simple: punishment for failure is severe. Legionaries that fail will be lucky if they escape with their lives. Those that fail will often be crucified or hacked to pieces by Praetorians in front of Caesar. It is also possible that the Legate will invoke decimation, where every tenth legionary will be beaten to death by his comrades as punishment. Life expectancy in the Legion army is low - any Legionary who can survive extended service is a formidable opponent. While this disciplined style of warfare is extremely effective, it does create a few very exploitable weaknesses. Soldiers in the legion are trained to obey their superiors in all situations; this often makes the Legion troops, especially recruits, slow to adapt to changing battlefield situations. If the officers and veterans are eliminated, the chain of command will be in severe danger of collapsing. With recruits unable to control the situation, the leaderless army will become disoriented and confused, ultimately rendering it easily routed or wiped out. Under the command of Chief Hanlon, the NCR demonstrated and exploited these weaknesses to great effect during The First Battle of Hoover Dam. The Legion excels at melee combat, as evinced by their choice of weaponry - primarily, the machete, which cripples limbs. They are not adverse, tactically speaking, to using firearms - scouts carry hunting rifles, while ranked Decanus may use a cowboy repeater. Ultimately, this leads to extremely effective Legion raids and surprise assaults. Legionaries are more versatile than the NCR troopers in that they are skilled with both firearms and melee weapons, as well as having been trained to fight aggressively under any and all conditions, whether armed or not. Legion soldiers have nearly double the hit points of NCR troopers, and fair favorably against them in battle, especially at close range. Legion raids typically involve suddenly attacking, killing everyone (sometimes taking slaves) and leaving quickly. As Lanius states, their forces are much better suited at taking positions than holding them due to their up close style of fighting. While Legion raids are often very successful, it is worth noting that the number of positions the Legion actually controls over a period of time in the Mojave is very small compared to the NCR. The Cheif's Shadow, sometimes referred to as the Cheif's Guard is a faction within the insurgency composed of five elite rebel soldiers personally hand picked by the Cheif to serve as his personal guards. Members of the Cheif's Shadow are individually referred to as a Shadow Guard. Relations with the outside As a single-minded, monolithic empire, the Legion's aim is to dominate the known world and unite it under its banner. In 2281, it is locked in conflict with the New California Republic at the Colorado River. Tribes that weren't pressed into it are also openly hostile to the Legion, fearing that they too will become victims of its campaign of conquest, as even with guarantees of safety and independence, Caesar has gone against his word and assimilated tribes he previously promised he'd leave alone. This causes even ruthless organizations like the Van Graffs to oppose the Legion in addition to organizations like the Desert Rangers. The weakness of the Legion is it's inability to gain true allies like the NCR does. They make enemies fast due to their brutal, merciless battle style and drive neutral factions to side with the NCR out of fear. Dale Barton often prefers to trade in Legion territories, saying that he finds it cheaper as he rarely has to hire protection or pay extortionate taxes, due to the effectiveness of Legion suppression of raiders and wasteland creatures. Even Rose of Sharon Cassidy has admitted to admiring Legion-controlled areas, as they attract traders, merchants, and wastelander communities in general to their high level of safety, especially when compared to NCR territories and uncontrolled regions. Technology Caesar firmly believes that reliance on technology weakens humans, and was responsible for the Great War. As such, his Legion is mostly a low-tech organization, relying on numbers, physical fitness and discipline to achieve their objectives. A typical legionary will wear armor mimicking the Roman lorica hamata or lorica segmentata, usually created from pre-War sports gear (mostly if not exclusively football gear) armored with metal plates, including the helmet, worn over a tunic. In combat, they use either simple firearms (typically revolvers or lever-action rifles), power fists, or melee weapons in the form of machetes and throwing spears, crafted from scavenged materials that mimic the ancient Roman short sword (gladius) and javelin (pilum). However, it is incorrect to treat their technology as primitive. As simple as regular combat gear is, the Legion is capable of erecting large fortifications out of scrap (e.g. Fortification Hill encampment) and mass producing standardized weapons and armor for its footmen. In fact, the armor and weapons of higher ranking soldiers compares favorably to the NCR. In major battles, centurions will use rather advanced weaponry such as anti-materiel rifles, Marksman carbines, and super sledges. The personal guards of Caesar themselves are equipped with high tech ballistic fists to complement their martial prowess. While no Legion member wields energy weapons, they show interest in purchasing them from the Van Graffs. The Legion is also never shown using power armor, though pieces of what appears to be T-45d power armor are used in centurion armor. Oddly enough, the Legion has huge amounts of Stealth Boys. These Stealth Boys are never seen used by legion soldiers in the Mojave, but are used by the legion at Dry Wells and the legion Marked men at the Divide. A high reputation with the legion will lead to a steady cache of Stealth Boys for the courier. The only mentioned opposition to military technology is combat robots. Caesar dislikes the thought of having robots win a war fought by men. Because of this he tells the Courier to destroy Mr. House's Securitron army, even if the Courier offers to use the technology to destroy the NCR. He has no problem with Lucius trying to repair a howitzer, for the purposes of suppressing 1st Recon and Veteran Ranger snipers. They occupy the HELIOS One station if the player decides to activate Archimedes I, Fantastic joins the Legion as the overseer of the power plant with the comment "Hey, when in Rome, man.". The Legion appears to use radios as shown at Cottonwood Cove HQ but overall opts for devices that use no power. The Legion does not need or truly desire power sources like the NCR, but at no point oppose its usage as they do with chems, alcohol and combat robots. The Legion is overall a very Neo-Luddite organization hoping to return to the days of the Roman Empire and this idea conflicts with using "old world" technology. While the Legion uses technology when appropriate, there is no interest in the pursuit of technology in any aspect like there is with most other major factions in the wasteland. Notes * Siding with the Legion can make keeping companions very difficult while following the main questline, and most human companions will likely abandon the player over time. Veronica will likely leave when the Brotherhood bunker is destroyed, Boone will leave when the player kills several NCR soldiers, and Arcade will leave when your reputation with the Legion grows too high. Cass allows the player to work with the Legion despite her dislike for them, Raul is somewhat supportive due to their ability to provide security, and Lily is too mentally damaged to have any opinion whatsoever. It is possible to maintain all companions through a mix of not speaking to Gannon, not traveling with Boone while killing NCR and luck in Veronica's case. ** If the Courier is well-respected by the Brotherhood, and Veronica has never hassled the Courier for provoking the Brotherhood, then using the self-destruct password while Veronica waits in a faraway location will usually keep her from dropping you. She will instead tell you to never do it again. This is easy, as she and Paladin Sato (in the Brotherhood of Steel safehouse) are the only remaining members of the Brotherhood in the Mojave Wasteland (unless you destroy the bunker at night, when the patrol is out.) * Although initially neutral towards the player character, Legion patrols in the Mojave Wasteland are openly hostile towards most travelers, including prospectors and traveling merchants, and will attack them on sight. * The Legion's territory is known to be considerably safer than NCR territory, especially in the Mojave. Due to Legion patrols as well as their intolerance of Non-Legion groups, there is little or no raider activity in Legion-controlled territory, allowing caravans to safely travel without the fear of being attacked. * Cannibalism is readily accepted and even practiced by some high ranking officers, like Aurelius of Phoenix. There is little discussion of this policy, but it seems to be well known as members of the White Glove Society are aware of it. * While several non-player characters, such as Cass and Major Knight allude to homosexuality being accepted (if not the norm) in the Legion, Jimmy claims from first hand experience that homosexuality is punishable with death. It's unclear which claim is correct or how they reconcile. The best possible theory is that homosexuality isn't tolerated, but most outsiders use the concept to slander them (i.e. cracking wise about their togas being "skirts"). Development The Caesar's Legion concept was created by Chris Avellone during pre-production for Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3. J.E. Sawyer then elaborated on the concept: According to Chris Avellone's test pen-and-paper campaign, the first fringe unit of Caesar’s Legion was planned to appear as a hostile enemy in the Circle Junction Train Yards. Furthermore, the Daughters of Hecate and Caesar’s Legion was thought as the female and male polar opposites, which was supposed to allow the player, depending on gender, to rule either one and use them to build an army, Postman style.No Mutants Allowed - Your Post Nuclear News Center! Sharptooth, a member of Hangdog tribe, was planned to be a spy for Caesar's Legion, reporting to their agents in Denver, only because Caesar holds Sharptooth's sister as a slave. If this became known, the other Hangdogs would demand to banish him and his family to the wasteland. Bares His Teeth would have no qualms about doing this.crossed off of Blackfoot design document Before being merged by designers with the Blackfoot tribe, Hangdog's tribe could be planned to live in northeastern Colorado, near Denver.Dialogue files of the Van Buren tech demo Appearances Caesar's Legion appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. They were also to appear in Black Isle Studios' canceled Fallout 3, as well as Black Isle's never-realized Fallout 4. Caesar's Legion was also to play in a minor role in the canceled Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2. Requirements for Enlistment Members Prospects Alliances Dutch's Gang Shadow Wolf http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Outfitter Chief Mangan Jay Sheeyah Jeevan Guni Sanisuni Wagi Kintan Tageyutsi Hank Shiyani Mala Yawetch Al Wolfscreed Nicole Louise Arlene Dunn Melissa Rose Red Harlow John Marston Jack Marston Luisa Fortuna Dutch van der Linde